God of Gods
by RoxannaNova
Summary: It's 1588, and Spain's Armada just failed to invade England. Spain visits a house of worship for inspiration. I enjoyed writing this..


**The God of Gods Oneshot**

* * *

**A/N: So I'm ordinarily not religious, but this idea was rolling around in my mind for awhile so I decided, why not. Especially inspired by the church dedicated to Saint Anne in Quebec. If you haven't been there, consider visiting, it's beautiful. **

* * *

Year: 1588, shortly after the failed attack on England with the Spanish Armada.

In the early hours of the morning, before the sun woke to begin the day, Antonio Carriedo stole out of his home in Madrid. He pulled his cloak around him to protect himself against the relative chill of the early morning and ducked his head, letting his hat protect his identity against any other early risers. The last thing he needed was to be spotted.

A few turns and side streets later, he reached his destination, the Monasterio de las Descalzas Reales. He approached the impressive structure and slipped in the large wooden doors with barely a squeak. His boots made his steps soft as he approached the magnificent alter, and when he reached it, he knelt and clasped his rosary.

He took off his hat and bowed his head, allowing his eyelids to slide shut. "Deus misericors ignosces delictorum meorum. Domine, mecum Anglos labores meosin bonum. O meum sevare fidem est. Lorem sacrificum tuum lesum Christum. Amen."

He stood, sweeping his hat back on his head. "I didn't take you for the pious type," a voice observed. Spain's eyes flickered to the source, a man with blonde hair, sitting in a pew. "Normally, I'm not," he admitted. "Desperate times and all that?" "Sì." The blonde stood, although his short stature didn't make much of a difference. "The plan to invade England was a good one," the Brit congratulated. "Almost makes me wish we were allies." Spain permitted himself a small smile. "Bad weather will ruin the greatest plans," he said. England nodded in agreement.

"Why are you here, England?" England shrugged. "The usual, I suppose. Scolding. Asking why." "You know why," Spain countered. "I do." England acknowledged. Silence passed in thought. "I heard you and Francis found a child," he said, with some curiosity. England nodded with a faint smile. "A colony. He's a rambunctious one. We're calling him America, human name Alfred." "Alfred." Spain echoed. "Yes. Very charming lad, but he can get into trouble more easily than I thought possible." The Brit chuckled. Spain thought about this for awhile. "Thanks to you, partially, Spain. Columbus's endeavor was critical in discovering him." Spain nodded. "You're awfully quiet, chap. Something on your mind?" Spain scrambled to cover up his scheming.

"A woman on the throne, England? And a Protestant one at that?" "Bess is a lovely woman and a capable ruler," England said sternly. "And her religion has scarce to do with it.""She's a woman!" "That 'woman' defeated your so- called Invincible Fleet, and she survived under her sister and Phillip's rule." Spain glared at England. "You've made your point. Get out of my church."

England smirked. He turned on his heel and walked to the wooden doors. Spain called after him, "And stay away from the Netherlands!" "Stay away from my island!" England replied. Spain gritted his teeth as the door closed unnecessarily loudly.

"Madre de Dios..." Remembering that he was in a church, Antonio clamped his mouth closed before more swearing could escape him.

The sun chose that moment to rise, flooding the cathedral with golden light. Spain gazed at the structure, how the sun threw light upon statues of the Blessed Virgin and paintings of biblical scenes. "You don't have to believe in God to appreciate this beauty," Spain thought. "I ought to visit a synagogue or a mosque, see how they worship God and their Allah..." Remembering that he had a meeting with his boss, he fled to the front of the church and through the waking town, unaware that a small Italian boy had been watching him from a niche in the church.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, I couldn't resist putting Romano in there. Anyway, time for a Latin lesson:**

**"Deus misericors ignosces delictorum meorum. Domine, mecum Anglos labors meosin bonum. O meum servare fidem est. Lorem sacrificum tuum lesum Christum. Amen." Translates to "Merciful God, please forgive me of my sins. Lord, please be with me in my efforts against the English for the good of my nation. Please help me keep the faith of my people strong. Thank you for the sacrifice of your son, Jesus Christ. Amen."**

**Not very good, but I feel that prayers are sweeter when they come from the heart. Anyway, please read and review, and PM me if you have any suggestions for stories. **

**Love ya!**

**Roxy**


End file.
